Tsavo Man-Eaters
The Tsavo man-eaters were a pair of man-eating lions in the Tsavo region of Kenya which were responsible for the number of the deaths of construction workers on the Kenya-Uganda Railway between March and December 1898. After numerous failed attempts to deter the lions, many workers fled from Tsavo which halted construction on the railway. Forced to intervene, British colonial authorities send Lieutenant-Colonel John Henry Patterson, who was leading the project, several armed sepoys to assist him in the hunt. Both lions would eventually be killed after a massive hunt and both their pelts were kept by Patterson who used them as a rug before selling the hides and their skulls to the Chicago Field Museum. Battle vs. Kesagake (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Champawat, India The village of Champawat had been quiet after the Champawat Tigress was shot by Jim Corbett but the silence of the night was interrupted by screaming coming from the jungle. A local teenage girl was desperately trying to escape a massive beast that was moving faster than she could run, the creature had popped out of nowhere when she was more concerned about the bushes rustling and the two pairs of black eyes she could see on either side. Although now none of that mattered as the carnivore clawed her back, causing her to fall over screaming in pain, as the Ussuri brown bear stood up on his hind legs and roared before something clawed his back. Kesagake ignored his latest meal with some effort to see what had attacked him and saw two East African lions, one circled him and the other came out of the nearby bushes, the Tsavo Maneaters both roared at their unwanted competition. Unfortunately for both sides, their target had managed to get up and escape although neither really cared about that at the moment. These three apex predators from opposite sides of the world were both looking for the same meals and neither party could allow the other to ruin any more hunts. Kesagake smacked the ground with his paw and snarled angrily while the Tsavo Maneater in front of him growled in his face, a cover for the one behind him who was getting ready to pounce. The Ussuri brown bear thrashed around as the East African lion leaped onto his back and began scratching him repeatedly but he failed to get a good grip on his larger foe's neck and was thrown off. "The diagonal slash from the shoulder" went to tear into The Ghost on the ground but The Darkness slashed his snout before he could attack the other brother. Kesagake and The Ghost began grappling with both rearing up on their hindlegs for a bit before the solo beast overpowered his smaller foe and tore into his sides with his claws. The Ghost started tearing away at his hindquarters as this was happening and despite not having many teeth, the giant turned his attention away once more from a killing blow to deal with the current annoyance. The Ussuri brown bear whirled around and bit the weaker East African lion's shoulder, causing him to roar in pain, before standing up once more to knock the other brother off balance after an attempted lunge. Kesagake smacked the stronger Tsavo Maneater into a tree with a single swing of his massive paw and then turned his attention back to the wounded part of the pair whose shoulder was bleeding heavily and broken. The Ghost still limped at "the diagonal slash from the shoulder" but it was a horrible mistake as the larger carnivore chomped down on his head and thrashed around violently until The Darkness got up to see and hear his brother getting his skull crushed. The East African lion ran at full speed at the Ussuri brown bear who had paused to decide if he should eat the deceased apex predator or not, only getting knocked on his side before getting the skin over his belly shredded by claws and his arm was bit. The wounds weren't fatal but they were enough to anger Kesagake even more as he flung the final Tsavo Maneater aside before the two beasts got back up and roared as loud as they could, blood dripping from both their maws. The two wound up getting into a futile contest as they swung at each other to no effect, The Darkness merely dodged his foe's slower strikes and "the diagonal slash from the shoulder" hide prevented anything but a scratch from the faster blows. The apex predators started moving backwards for one final clash, the Ussuri brown bear rose up on his hind legs once more while the East African lion tensed up for another leap. The Tsavo Maneater almost toppled the giant from the force of his impact and bit down hard on his neck, Kesagake started snapping at his smaller foe but gave up and just did a bear hug. "The diagonal slash from the shoulder" couldn't breathe and The Darkness' back was straining but both were simply increasing the pressure to kill their opponent. In the end, a loud snap and a roar of pain could be heard as both apex predators fell over and lay still. The East African lion was laying awkwardly on his side and the Ussuri brown bear was laying facedown with blood leaking from his neck but one of the Maneaters got back up. Kesagake growled in pain and approached The Darkness who weakly raised his head to snarl at his opponent one last time before a massive brown paw crushed his skull like a sledgehammer. Kesagake roared in triumph and began to tear into the deceased Tsavo Maneater's carcass, he didn't care what meat he got after his interrupted hibernation, he would kill and devour anything including his foe's intestines. Winner:Kesagake Expert's Opinion The Tsavo Maneaters were the better hunters who brought down bigger prey and were stealthier but in a head-on fight with Kesagake that didn't matter. The brown bear had trouble with the lion's speed and teamwork at first but ultimately his superior strength, tougher body, quicker killing methods, and superior limb flexibility gave him two new meals. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Warrior Pairs Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:African Warriors